


Bad Idea

by LadyCharliEM



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Cheating, Darcy likes to bake, F/M, Steve learns to bake pies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCharliEM/pseuds/LadyCharliEM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the start Darcy knew it was a bad idea. Having an affair with anyone is horrible and stupid and totally something she never thought she'd do. But she was so lonely. And so was he... Was it really that bad to share comfort with someone else?  </p><p>Darcy knew better though, after all, you don't start something dangerous with Captain America and not expect to get hurt.</p><p>----------</p><p>Where Darcy helps Steve learn to bake pies, and they get in too deep before they can stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Steve/Darcy fic so any & all feedback on characters/spelling/grammar is welcome. 
> 
> I got this idea listening to Waitress the Muscial soundtrack... So that might be pretty obvious if you're familiar with it or the movie.

Chapter 1

From the start Darcy knew it was a bad idea. Having an affair with anyone is a horrible and stupid thing to do and totally something she never thought she would do. But she was so lonely. And so was he. She knew she would be making a shitty situation even worse, but was it really that bad to share comfort with someone else? Especially when they both so desperately needed it. Darcy knew better though, after all, you don't start something dangerous with Captain America and not expect to get hurt. 

She had been living on the Avengers Compound for three months now, Jane had moved there from the Tower with the promise of bigger lab space, more equipment and the perk of being able to do experiments outside which was basically impossible to do in the centre of New York City, so naturally Darcy came with the astrophysicist and her best friend. And as much as she hated to admit it, the uprooting was a good excuse for her long term boyfriend Ian to move back to his home London instead. He was homesick and a better job in a field he was more interested in had come up, the field he was actually meant to be working in rather than Jane's Rainbow/Einstein–Rosen Bridge work. They promised they would make it work, their relationship was pretty simple and happy anyway so they agreed it wouldn't be that hard to add a little distance to it and it still tick along just fine.

But three months being in a long distance relationship and living around Thor and Jane, Tony and Pepper, Wanda and Vision, and Natasha and Bruce… it was getting a little harder for Darcy not feel so single and alone. Especially on nights like tonight when they were having a couples dinner in the big dining room so Darcy had relocated to the kitchen to eat alone instead. She decided to keep herself busy after food by making some macaroons for dessert as she played her new tv show obsession on her laptop that was propped precariously on the empty drying rack next to the sink. She was only two seasons into the UK show "The Great British Bake Off" but she was hooked. She'd already spent hours yelling at her laptop when contestants baked the wrong kind of sponge for their cake, or misread the instructions for making a pie that led to it having a soggy bottom. In a strange turn of events, it turned out Natasha shared her addiction and had seen all 6 seasons so was always there when Darcy wanted to chat about the latest drama or whoever left the competition that week. It wasn't the strangest thing Darcy had bonded with someone over, but it was close. And she swore Mary Berry was secretly Natasha grandma. They had that same glint in their eyes...

She was just starting to measure the ingredients for her recipe when one of the other singletons in the compound that wasn't at the dinner walked in, taking a dark navy cap off his head and running a hand through his hair and resting it on the back of his neck. His posture screamed tense but in true Darcy fashion, she chose to ignore it. 

"Cap!" Darcy called out, using her pinky finger to pause her laptop as it was the only digit not covered in flour. "What's up?" She beamed at him as she grabbed the measuring bowl and a sieve. 

If he was surprised to see her, he didn't show it, it was rather late for cooking after all. Instead he smiled kindly and strolled over to the kitchen island she had currently lined up bowls of various sizes filled with different things and perched on a high stool. 

"Evening, Ma'am." He took in the organised mess she was making and his forehead crinkled. "I just got back from Manhattan, had a meeting with Maria. What- what are you doing?" She could see him trying to work out what she was making and almost laughed at his confusion. He was a giant puppy sometimes. All blonde and shy. 

"Macaroons!" She declared but he only looked at her more perplexed and this time she couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips. "They're French. They're like two tiny meringues sandwiched together with buttercream. I'll make sure I save you some. Because they're gorgeous. Like tiny colourful sweet hamburgers." She winced at herself. "I'm not explaining this very well, am I?" 

His mouth formed a little 'O' as he tried to understand the concept but he did the gentlemanly thing and shook his head. "No, I think I've seen them around New York." God, how could Captain America be so bad at lying yet somehow still alive? She snorted and went back to the largest bowl. 

"They're frigging hard to get right though, so I have no idea if they'll even work. I've done them twice before and the first time, perfect. Second... It looked like a field of My Little Pony's had been murdered... In which case I need you to pretend you never saw me and this never happen, capisce?" She held the sieve out as it was a sword in threat. "Actually, macaroons are French so I suppose I should say comprende. You saw nothing, comprende?"

Steve just looked even more confused than before he asked and Darcy sighed, dropping her weapon. He didn't get her humor, not that that surprised her. 

"I'm sure they'll be great. Please, save me one." He said, that friendly tone making her feel bad for being so crazy around him. So maybe he didn't get her quirkiness like the others did, maybe she could change that. 

"Or... you could help me out and get the great honour of having the first one?" She offered. She didn't hang around with Steve that much. He was usually off being the big Avenger boss man, and she was mainly based in the lab where she looked after Jane, and now Bruce and Tony. Thank goodness Helen was a sensible woman who could feed herself when she came to visit! The only time Darcy and Steve ever saw each other was in the kitchen when she was cooking and he was hungry or the really awkward movie nights they had every month that always ended in a huge argument about what they were going to watch before they just put on another Pixar movie, much to Tony's protests. 

There was a little glimmer of hope in his eyes as he looked at her. "Do I get to lick the bowl?" 

Darcy laughed at the unexpected question and nodded. "Of course. It's the only reason anyone really bakes anyway." 

"I haven't done that since I was a child." Steve admitted, getting up and walking around the island to stand next to her. "What can I help with?" 

Darcy thought about it for a moment then grabbed the carton of eggs. "Can you separate the yolk and whites?" As soon as he took the box she frantically turned around and searched for two bowls, placing them in front of him with a loud clink that made Steve wonder how they didn't smash under her carelessness. "We need the whites, I leave the yolks for-" 

"Natasha." Steve shuddered at the memory. 

"Oh thank god! You think it's disgusting too?" Her mouth twisted to the side. "I walked in one morning and she was drinking a entire pint of them, I swear. A pint! I almost threw up." They both laughed at the Black Widow's habits and Darcy was suddenly struck how young he looked when he wasn't all 'Captain America-y'. She had to admit he was the most intimidating of all the Avengers, mostly because he's the one she'd spent less time with, but also because she had a very set persona for him. He was the leader, the boss. Darcy had always butted heads with authority figures, although she wasn't going to tell him that. He was the ultimate good guy, the Boy Scout, all rule following and appropriateness. Basically everything she wasn't and while she knew that's why her and Tony got on so well, she was sure Steve would dislike her because of it. So maybe she'd avoided him, maybe she'd talked to everyone else about him before actually speaking to him but she'd gotten over her initial fears and realised while he may have a bit of a stick up his butt, he was actually quite a chilled guy to hang out with when he was 'off duty'. Even if he didn't get her sense of humor. Yet, Darcy added to the end of her thought. 

"Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating. But it was gross and I'm gonna pretend not to notice when tomorrow I open the fridge and those aren't in there anymore." It was easy to smile as she watched him crack open the first egg and clumsily try to pour the whites into one of the bowls while making sure he doesn't break the yolk. He finally managed it but Darcy had to step in a suggest a slightly different way to do it, guiding his hands as he broke open the next egg, he listened intently and proceeded to do all 8 eggs with much more skill and ease as she started mixing half of the icing sugar and ground almonds, watching his large fingers worked at the delicate job from the corner of her eye. 

She had to hold back a chuckle as she thought about all the superheroes living here, the boring and mundane things they do on their days off. It would make an odd sort of Netflix documentary. One she would totally watch. Then force Jane to watch until she was hooked as well. 

"You know, Darcy, I'm actually glad I caught you." Steve said as he threw away the egg shells then wrapped up the smaller bowl with the bright yellow yolks in and placed it in the fridge. 

"Oh yeah?" She raised a suggestive eyebrow in jest and told him to whisk the egg whites until they turned fluffy white, handing him the whisk. 

"I, um, Stark Industries is having a fundraiser for one of my charities. It's, er, it's a bake sale." He started furiously whipping the yolks and Darcy had to place her hand gently on his arm so he'd slow down and she could hear him over the noisy whisk. 

"And you want me to bake some stuff for it?" Once again she was surprised at how easy it was to smile widely up at him when he looked so shy. 

"Actually, I was hoping you could help teach me. To bake for it, I mean." 

"That's awesome! Of course I will, Cap." Darcy laughed and watched as the runny eggs began to stiffen and turn bright white. "See, you're a natural already." She said, slapping his arm in encouragement. "Wow, you are made of something strong, aren't ya?" She laughed off her probably bruised hand. 

Darcy explained how they had to work quickly now to add the rest of the ingredients and food colouring before the air left the meringue and it became a dance between them as Darcy asked for certain bowls or utensils and he swiftly passed them to her or did things as she instructed all the while she explained the different things going on and why they were important, and soon the little macaroon halves were in the oven. 

"So, any ideas on what you wanted to bake?" Darcy asked as they waited on the kitchen stools next to each other. 

"No idea, Ma'am." Steve's eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the oven. "How long do they need to be in there for?" His concern over the delicate little circles make her smile. How did she ever feel intimidated by this guy? Maybe it was the uniform. Or his epic history. 

"About 10 minutes. Although I start watching them like a hawk after 8." She waved her hand dismissively and focused on him. "I can lend you a few cook books so you can check out what sounds or looks good, but I guess you need to figure out the theme first."

"Theme?" 

Darcy smiled and sat up a little straighter, her creative baker side getting excited to talk to someone. "You know, cakes, cupcakes, pies, bread, cookies, chocolate. Or, you can have a mixture, like cupcakes and cookies but I probably wouldn't. It's best to stick with one and do it really well." 

Darcy noticed the puppy look was back. "That's a lot of options."

"I'd probably do pies, you can have both sweet and savoury so there's something for everyone, and they're quite easy to bake once you get the hang of it." Darcy practically sprang out of her chair as she grabbed his arm. "Oh! And they're round so you can decorate some of them to look like your shield. That would be so adorable!" Darcy watched as a light blush crept up his cheeks as he smiled bashfully and looked down at his feet awkwardly. "Oh god. I didn't meant to call your shield adorable. That's not what I meant. The pies. The pies would be adorable. The idea of you selling little pieces of pie shields is adorable. Not your shield." Darcy groaned and looked up at the ceiling in defeat of her own stupid big mouth. 

"It's alright. I knew what you meant. And yes, I agree, it would be a good idea." He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, his bicep enlarging at the action. Not that Darcy was looking... "I can practically see the press eating it up." Darcy could totally see the newspaper front page, Captain America standing behind a bake table, a strawberry and blueberry cream pie lined up to look like he was throwing his shield. Yep, she was going to make that happen. Then frame the picture, or put it in her CV, she hadn't decided which yet. 

“Cool. I’m great at pies. I can get some recipes together, maybe draw a few sketches, we can practice baking a few ahead of time, see which ones you like and just let me know when the bake sale is and I’ll make sure I keep the day before free so we can make them all in advance.” Darcy said simply, slipping off the stool and walking over to the oven and bending over to peer through the glass. “30 more seconds.” She decided, motioning for Steve to come over and look as well. “I love this oven.” She said, stroking the edge of it. “Look, you can see the slight sheen on the edges, that means they’re crisping up. But with these you have to make sure they don’t start turning brown, otherwise they don't look as good.”

“Because they're meant to be delicate and pretty?” Steve confirmed with her.

“Exactly.” She didn’t realise how close he was standing to her until she tried to open the oven door and bumped her back into her chest. “Oh, sorry!” She said distractedly as she reached past him and grabbed an oven mitt. She carefully took out the tray and poked one. “Perfect!” She beamed up in his direction and he found her excitement was easily rubbed off onto him.

“What about these two?” He pointed at her first two macaroon halves which were smaller and a little tan around the edges.

“Oh, those were my tester ones as I got used to the piping bag. Honestly, the little odd ones are always my favourite.” Steve gave her a funny look at that comment, but she just shrugged and started making the butter cream filling while the meringues cooled down. “Do you wanna mix?” She offered, holding a wooden spoon up and bowl, trying to pretend she hadn't only offered because she wanted to see his arms flex as he did it.

“Anything to help, Ma’am.” He saluted and took the utensil from her.

“If you’re lucky, I’ll make more than I need so there’s extra when you lick the bowl.” She winked as she grabbed the butter she’d already measured and added to the bowl Steve held along with the sugar. 

She couldn't help but notice how much fun she was having. She'd tried to teach Ian to bake while they were both in London but he wasn't very good at it, always over analysing the recipe and he didn't have the patience or creative touch she knew was needed. She hadn't thought much of that day until now, comparing it to how easy it was with Steve. But Steve wasn't a scientist, yeah, that was probably the difference, he followed his instincts when Ian had to question everything before he thought about acting. Darcy sighed and picked started to tidy up a bit. 

"Darcy?" Steve paused his mixing and looked down at the bowl before peering up at her through his lashes. "Is this okay?" She practically skipped over to him and smiled at the buttercream, running her finger over the edge of the wooden spoon and popping it in her mouth. 

"Mmm." She moaned as the sugary goodness hit her tongue. "That is perfect, Cap!" She grabbed the bowl off him and held out the buttercream covered wooden spoon. "Here you go. You can have this while you wait." The smile that spread across his face was gorgeous and Darcy tried to ignore the flutter in her lower belly. He was Captain America, he made everyone weak at the knees, she told herself as she filled another piping bag and started sticking the two halves together and placing them on a cooling tray to set.

She smirked as she saw him perched on the kitchen stool again, licking the spoon like a child. 

"So, you draw?" Steve asked her suddenly. 

"What?" 

"You said you'd do some sketches of pies, do you draw?" He asked again, less confident than before. 

"Not really." Darcy admitted as she smooshed two more meringue bits together. "I just meant I could show you what a Cap shield pie would look like with strawberries and blueberries or how you can use pastry to make the big star and stuff." 

"Oh. Does it have to be strawberries?" He asked sheepishly.

"No. I doesn't have to be, why?" She raised an eyebrow at the blond man as she carefully placed another completely macaroon on the tray. "Don't tell me you have a thing against strawberry blondes?" She teased. 

"Oh goodness, no." She could tell he was shuddering at the thought of Pepper and Natasha overhearing that. "I'm allergic. Well, I used to be." Darcy gave him a funny look. "Before the serum. Just- just pretend I didn't say anything. Strawberries are fine." He looked embarrassed as he suddenly became very interested in the buttercream covered spoon again.

"No, that's okay. It's not a problem. I can use raspberries instead?" She offered, feeling bad she'd made him feel self conscious, not that he had any reason to be.

"No, strawberries will be great. I won't be eating any of them anyway." He spoke over her as she kept speaking. 

"Raspberries are just as nice as strawberries." She assured him as they both kept talking. "So, have you eaten a strawberry since becoming The Cap? Maybe you're not allergic anymore?" 

"Sorry?" He asked when Darcy stopped. 

"Er..." She wanted to slam her head into the oven. "I just wondered, have you had a strawberry, since, you know, this..." She gestured towards his body and immediately regretted it. Just when they were getting on, why did she have to put her foot in her mouth like she always did?!

Steve gave a nervous chuckle, the kind she'd heard him use before when talking to Tony when he asked about the serum in front of everyone on a random movie night. 

"Nevermind. Forget I asked." She waved her hand hoping to change the conversation. 

"Darcy, I would love to make and eat a strawberry shield pie with you." He said so smoothly she wondered if he'd learnt that tone from Bucky. 

She couldn't stop the huge smile that broke over her face. "It's a date. Even if I do accidentally end up killing you." She winked again and turned back to the macaroons so her face was partially hidden from Steve as she smiled like an excitable school girl. She should have felt bad for flirting with Steve, but everyone knew she had a boyfriend and was just an overly affectionate person. He wouldn't notice her being overly overly friendly with him, even if she knew it was a little bit naughty of her. Still, no one had paid this much attention to her in months, who would blame her? 

Ten minutes later they sat down next to each other on the sofas and Darcy handed him his own macaroon to have. “Just don’t tell the others you got one first.” She switched on the tv as she nibbled delicately at the edge of her odd shaped one, she could help watch Steve’s face closely as he popped the whole thing in his mouth and chewed. His eyes widened for a split second and his jaw bobbed up and down.

“The texture…” He mumbled with his mouth full. Darcy just laughed, loudly and freely.

“Awesome, right?” She followed suit and shoved the rest of hers in one bite, relaxing back into the sofa as they flicked through the channels and finally settled onto a documentary about teenage boys in jail. It was long over when the couples came back from their dinner, the two of them in deep discussion about what parts of the system were failing the kids. They only paused when Tony Stark exclaimed about the mess Darcy had made in his kitchen and how she better have something delicious by way of an apology. 

“Macaroons are in the fridge.” She called over from the back of the couch and suddenly all the couples moved towards the treats and Darcy decided to make a subtle get away before anyone could notice, not wanting to get their coupleyness on her. She didn’t realise a pair of blue eyes followed her intently as she left. 

 

X


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy deals with a hungover Jane and muses on her new friend.

Chapter 2

The next day Darcy was sitting in the lab, doodling on a note pad various ideas and drawings of pies with different designs, mostly circles and star shapes using different ingredient combinations for each. The blueberry, strawberry and whipped cream shield pie she spoke to him about yesterday sitting proudly in the centre of the page. She thought she'd bring Steve 3 sweet and 3 savoury options to start with so not to overwhelm him, she knew she could get a little over excited about things and didn't want to freak him out. Darcy already knew not all were going to be decorated like his shield but they were definitely going to have a Captain America or Avengers theme. The Black Widow's Cherry pie and the My My Captain America Apple Pie along with the Strawberry Cream Shield pie were all her sweet options, but she was struggling to come up with some savoury options when she noticed Jane walking into the lab, a little worse for wear. 

"Good night?" She teased as the small astrophysicist nodded then immediately clutched her head in pain. "Wow. You are wreaked. I guess the party didn't stop after I left?" She smirked, winking as she put her pencil down. 

Jane had somehow managed to walk to her desk and half climb/half crawl onto her chair. "You macaroons were amazing. However, Tony insisting that we could only had them with some of his best French champagne was not so amazing." Jane explained, wincing at the memory. 

"And let me guess, you'd been on gin and tonics before dinner, wine during then adding some expensive champagne that probably costs more than my college education... I'm surprised you're even conscious right now." Darcy whistled, jumping from her stool to go make some much needed coffee. 

"Seriously Darce, it was a great night. I wish you'd join us." Jane said, her way of easing the guilt she always felt after doing something fun without her. 

"Thanks but no thanks. I do not want to be a fifth, seventh or ninth wheel. Whatever wheel it may be, it's no fun." She said as she poured a strong pot and placed it in front of the other woman. "Besides, I had to put in some serious Pokèmon Go time or I'm gonna lose my gym to Sam. That man has an army of Pidgeot's that would make Alfred Hitchcock cry." 

"Okay... I'll pretend to know what you're talking about." Jane pursed her lips as she tried to not let Darcy confuse her. "But we'll just have to organise a nice dinner when Ian comes to visit. Has he said when he can make it next?" Jane asked before taking a deep inhale from her mug. 

"No. We haven't spoken about it. With his new job he can't really take time off while he's still on probation, and he's so busy anyway. And flights are so expensive." Darcy reeled off the reasons Ian had given her so many times, even when she didn't ask. She tried to ignore the sad eyes Jane was giving her by grabbing her notebook and holding it up to show the hungover woman. "Besides, I'm busy now as well!" She said, with what she thought would be fake excitement but she realised she didn't have to pretend. "I'm helping Cap learn to bake for this charity bake sale thing he's doing." She showed Jane her doodles and explained them. "I was thinking I could make Black Widow's belt buckle with shortcrust on the top and paint it with the cherry sauce. I'm just struggling with the savoury pies though, I've been thinking all morning and have yet to be inspired." 

"If you're struggling why don't you make a vegetarian Hulk one? I don't eat meat and it's always good to have a veggie option." Bruce suggested as he settled into his space, turning on his computer. Neither woman had even noticed he'd walked in. "And it's green I suppose." He muttered, already distracted by work that he didn't notice he was still talking. 

"That's an absolutely awesome idea! Thanks Bruce." Darcy beamed and bounced off back to her desk to start writing the new idea down. 

"No problem, Darcy." He put his glasses on and she knew he'd be lost to the world now until his stomach decided it needed food. Or there was an Avengers emergency. Whichever came first. 

Darcy spent the rest of the morning googling and writing down pie ideas and answering emails as they came in, usually they were to do with supplies Jane needed but sometimes there were more social like event invitations to be rsvp'd to, or universities wanting her to come do a talk that Darcy liaised with on her behalf. Today there was nothing special, except a reminder of an event Jane and the Avengers had been invited to next week, it was going over last minute security checks they had put in place. Darcy had no doubt those new checks were now there because all the Avengers were going to be there. She told Jane the changes, although she wasn't paying attention, and made a mental note to remind her again closer to the time to leave her phone at home or it would be confiscated. 

It was exactly 12 when Steve knocked on the glass door to the lab before stepping inside, awkwardly shuffling in the room he'd probably never been in before.

"Cap." Darcy mock saluted him from her desk. "What brings you to our neck of the woods?" She teased, there were certain people that never came close to the nerdy departments like theirs, and Steve was one of them. Not that any of them minded, it meant they could get on with work without interruptions. 

"You actually." He looked almost shy at his own words but covers it with an easily charming smile. 

"Oh really?" Darcy raised an eyebrow and dropped her pencil, holding up her hands in surrender. "I swear I'm not the person selling your used gym towels on eBay." 

"Er... I'm sure you're not." He said, confused at her outburst. "Wait, what?" 

"Just kidding, solider." She winked and picked up her pencil again, ready to take a memo of whatever he needed. "Welcome to The Banner/Foster Lab, my name is Darcy Lewis, how may I help you?" She put on a posh voice and smirked when she saw the little tug up on each side of Steve's mouth. She could tell he was deciding if he should play along with her silliness or not, but she saw the moment sense won as he leaned on her desk, the dark navy t-shirt he was wearing today stretched over his muscles in a way Darcy totally didn't notice... Nope, not at all... 

"I was actually wondering if you were free tonight? I though we could go over some ideas, I spoke to the woman organising the bake event and she said she loved the pie idea." 

"That's great! I'm free, but only after 7, is that okay?" Her and Ian had a Skype date at 6pm, well 6pm her time, it would be 11pm in London. 

"Yes, Ma'am." He said cheerfully in his Boy Scout tone. "Thank you so much for this Darcy. You have no idea how much you are helping me out." Steve smiled and Darcy matched it, not even caring how goofy she looked smiling at him all the time, he was Captain America after all, it would be a National crime to not smile at his perfectly sculpted face. 

"Saving Captain America's ass from bake sale disaster and public embarrassment?" Darcy joked. "When do I get my official Avengers outfit?" 

They chatted for a little longer until Jane accidentally knocked her mug off the side of her desk, luckily it was empty but Darcy just sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Duty calls. Did you know sadly 9 out of 10 scientists cannot tie their shoelaces without assistance." She rolled her eyes and was glad to see Steve smiling at her. "I'll see you later then." She promised as he left and she went to fetch the dustpan and brush. 

"My boots have zips." Jane said a few minutes later, her brain only just realising what Darcy was previously joking about. Darcy just laughed and placed a new mug of fresh coffee next to her. 

"Hell yeah they do, boss lady. Zips are hip!" She agreed before going back to work and checking emails. 

X 

Steve left the lab, leaving behind the sound of Darcy yelling at Jane to not touch the shattered ceramics mug fragments with her bare hands. 

"I swear to god, Jane. Don't you dare pick that up!" He chuckled to himself as he made his way down the hallway towards the gym, trying not to think about dark curly hair and luscious lips spreading into a smile. 

Darcy was... Unexpected, he mused, not able to stop the smile that graced his face at he thought of her. She was everything he didn't want in a friend, too loud, too nosey, too obsessed with pop culture that he would have found intimidating a few years ago and yet he found himself wanted to spend more time with her after only one evening. What did Tony call her, an enigma? Not that Stark was one to talk. Darcy had made him feel completely normal yet utterly special last night as she taught him how to make macaroons, her gentle tone as she pointed out things or corrected his technique wasn't patronising as he feared it might have been when he initially asked for her help. Instead she spoke with a passion and taught with an enthusiasm that was easy to get swept up in. And he supposed her dark curly hair and sinful lips hadn't gone against her either.

She looked like the gals in the ads back in the 40's. All curves and smiles and a warmth that made him feel comfortable, but oozing with sex appeal that made him want more. Steve had had a cut out of a woman who looked exactly like Darcy from the Fairy soap advert in his army pack. Bucky had teased him but a pointed Roger's Glare and the brief mention of his less than innocent cut outs and his mothers name always made him shut up. 

Steve shook his head and chuckled to himself as he remembered the jesting they had in the army before... Before everything. He turned a corner and walked straight into the gym, finding Bucky, Sam and Natasha already there. Sam sitting at the side with his phone out as the other two were sparring on the mats.

He winced as Bucky was flipped over Nat's shoulder and shoved into the floor. He just rolled away and shook it off. 

"You want winner?" Sam asked, his face perfectly serious as he watched Bucky grab the red heads shoulder and pull her forward, kicking her legs from under her as she was forced forward into his knee. 

"Who's losing?" Steve doubted either of them were. 

"Hell if I know." Sam shrugged. "Where you been? Training was suppose to start at 12 sharp." 

"I had to ask a favour from someone in the labs. Thought I'd stop by there first." He explained. 

"Bruce?" 

Steve shook his head. "No actually. Darcy Lewis." 

"Lewis? What did you need from her, lessons on sarcasm." Sam quipped before standing up and rolling his shoulders. They headed over to the other mat and Steve began to warm up quickly. 

"Surprisingly, no. You know that bake sale for The Captain's Trust, she's helping me learn to make a decent enough pie that I don't poison all the donors." 

Sam smirked and thought he'd take that moment to catch him unprepared and swing a fist at his face, which Steve easily dodged before getting in a fighting stance. 

"She makes good food." Sam acknowledged. "You actually have to make the stuff you sell? Couldn't you just buy a load and just say you made them?" Sam dodged a kick. 

"I don't mind. I'm not a good cook, gotta learn sometime." Steve rolled to the ground to avoid Sam's shoulder.

"You didn't bake in the 40's?"

"Everything I cooked was either boiled or burnt." Steve swung his arm and Sam ducked. 

"Well, it's not like you're out saving the world 5 times a week. Plenty of time to put on that frilly apron and get flour in your hair." Sam said sarcastically as they circled each other. 

"5 times? I swear it was only 4 last week." Steve smirked as he faked out a lunge. 

"Slow week." 

"Or maybe you're just not pulling your weight anymore, punk." Bucky and Nat had finished their fight and decided to come over and mock them instead. "Come on, Rogers. You and me gotta test that new shield Tony made." Bucky reminded him. "See if we can break it quicker than the last." 

"Lame." Natasha huffed under her breath. "Sam, wanna play with guns." The grin she gave him positively terrified Steve, making him glad Bucky was headed towards the row of prototype Stark had left for them so he could run away. 

He picked up the first prototype, it was meant to be a collapsable shield, that like a fan could open and close with motion detectors so a strong movement of his arm would activate it. It wasn't as easy to work with or weighty as his real one, but it would do the job in occasions when he needed something more subtle than a giant circle on his back. 

He and Bucky threw it around a few times, passing it back and forth, throwing it at objects to test its limits. And while it held up pretty well, it didn't take long for them to break it so it got jammed and only opened halfway. 

"Friday, make sure Stark gets that footage." 

"Of course, Captain Rogers. May I also remind you that you still need to rsvp to the Museum of Modern Art event next week." Steve sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

"Thanks Friday. I'll get back to them this afternoon." 

"Still not decided if you're going?" Natasha always had the wonderful habit of sneaking up on him. 

"I want to. But Sam's in DC and Bucky-"

"I'm not going. Not even a pretty dame on my arm would change my mind." Bucky called from a few paces behind as they headed to the kitchen for lunch. Bucky was still turning down all public events and appearances, saying he just wasn't ready yet, which Steve understood even if it did hurt him to see his once charming friend shy away from social situations he used to love. But it had taken him months after waking up from the ice and the Battle of New York before he agreed to go to one of Stark's events. And even then no one from the press knew he was there. 

"Is that was this is about, Steve? You don't have to have a date." Natasha teased which earned her a glare. 

"That's easy for you to say, Nat. You have Bruce." 

She let the remark roll off her with a ease Steve envied. "He does look good in a tux. Besides, not everyone is bringing someone. Darcy is going on her own." She said with a practiced air of nonchalant that made him instantly suspicious. She was up to something, he could feel it. 

"You think I should ask Darcy?" He heard Sam snort from behind him. Was this really happening? Had he been that obvious last night that he found Darcy attractive. 

"No. I think as the only other person going without their partner, you two might as well go together." She explained. 

Steve watched her closely. "And this isn't you trying to set me up with someone like Becky from Admin?" 

"It was Lillian from Accounting. And she's married now anyway." 

Steve couldn't help his eyebrows from shooting up. "Really? To who?" 

"John from Accounting. He'd been in love with her forever. All it took was a little push for him to get the balls to ask her out." Her tone was bored but Steve knew better. 

"Wait, did you use me just to set them up?" Steve exclaimed, still somehow shocked at how sneaky the Black Widow could be. 

"She had a lip piercing, you weren't ready for that." She turned suddenly down a different hallway and left him to wonder if she actually needed to leave or if she just liked dramatic exits. 

Steve tried not to think too much about what Natasha had suggested as he ate lunch. Darcy was going to the event as well, he supposed it would be nice to go and spend time with her outside of the kitchen, show her he wanted to be friends and not just using her for her baking skill. 

By the end of the meal he'd decided to ask Darcy, as a friend, if she wanted to be his date to the MoMA event when he saw her later. And if it went well, then he'd just have to live with Nat's cocky comments that she'd set them up. 

X

 

Thank you all again for reading! Please feel free to kudos or write a review, I really do appreciate them. And please point out any spelling, grammar or other mistakes so I can fix them :-) 

Lots of love,

Charlie


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief Skype date, pie talk and feelings are starting to grow... But for who?

Chapter 3

Ian was so exhausted from work that Darcy felt guilty keeping him awake so late in London just so they can see each other over Skype, it was easier for her to get up early and speak to him on his lunch break than to make him stay up late anyway. So ten minutes into their catch up she insisted they would talk tomorrow morning instead so he could get the sleep he desperately needed. Which meant Darcy had some time to kill and spent the next half hour on Pinterest and Instagram looking up pie designs before deciding to head to the kitchen to meet Steve, she didn't want to seem too eager but turning up twenty minutes early was still kind of pathetic. She just hoped Jane didn't spot her and ask loads of questions about why her schedule Skype date was cut short. The older woman worried about her too much. Which would have been nice, except Darcy was fed up of lying about how 'fine' she was and didn't want Jane to figure out how lonely she actually felt. She guessed that's why she was jumping on board so enthusiastically with helping Steve bake, it would fill up some of her empty evenings instead of being force to watch Jane and Thor be their giant couple of adorableness in their shared living room. 

"Hey." Darcy spotted Steve who was already at the kitchen counter, shovelling half a chicken in his mouth. Bucky was standing at the fridge with a giant pile of food for himself as well. These guys need a lot of protein, she mused as she eyed the precariously stacked of meat on Bucky's plate.

Steve finished swallowing and smiled, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry, just finishing." 

Darcy waved her hand and plopped her notebook and Stark Pad on the counter top. "No problem. I'm the one that's early." She picked up a small bit of chicken from the side of his plate and popped it in her mouth before he could argue, he raised an eyebrow at her cheekiness but she just winked and went to grab another when he protectively moved his arm around the plate, defending the food. "Oh come on! There's like enough to feed a family there!" She whined. 

"Don't be offended, doll." Bucky said, mouth full. "Steve's always had a huge appetite, he never shares food. That's the one thing the serum didn't change." 

"What did I tell you about calling me 'doll'?" Darcy pointed a finger at him. 

Bucky smirked and walked over to her, leaning down to her eye level. "That you love it 'cause it makes you feel all 40's?" 

"Damn right." She smacked his metal arm and looked at Steve. "Think we could make a Bucky themed pie?" 

Steve shook his head immediately. "No one would want to eat it." He teased. 

"Are you sure? Cause I've been wanting to work with silver food colouring and edible glitter for a while now." Darcy pouted and only Bucky seemed to notice how Steve suddenly shifted in his seat uncomfortably. 

"Glitter?" Steve's mouth twisted to one side in contemplation. "Maybe that could work." Steve and Darcy burst out laughing, it was stupid but the annoyance on Bucky's face only made it funnier. 

He mumbled something is Russian before leaving the room which only caused a new fit of giggles. 

"Remind me to get him the most glittery birthday card I can find for him." Darcy snorted at her own idea. "Scratch that, I'm going to make him the most glittery card ever!" 

"Oh lord, don't. Stark will be prying bits out of his arm for weeks!" 

“So? Annoying Stark will just be an added bonus." She cleared her throat and brushed her hair out of her face. "Anyway, I have loads of ideas.” Darcy said after they had stopped joking around. They chatted a bit more about the Avenger themed pies she'd already thought of before Steve finished his dinner then moved to the sofas which were more comfortable. Darcy kicked off her shoes one at a time, they landed on the floor with a satisfying thud, then pulled up her feet up and sat crossed legged as she balanced the pad on her lap. “How many people are going? I think it’s fair to say that everyone will want buy a slice of your pie, because, you know, you’re awesome and mega famous. Once we have numbers we can start thinking about what pies work best and which we can do the most preparation for ahead of time, you may be a super solider but I doubt even you can bake 100 pies in one day.”

Steve exhaled slowly, his cheeks expanding. “This is a lot to think about.” He reached for her notepad and glanced up at her, silently asking if it was okay for him to borrow it, then started writing down all the questions he had to ask the woman organising the event. 

"Beginning to regret not buying a load of pre made ones and pretending they're yours?" She joked but the look Steve gave her caused her breath to catch in her throat. His blue eyes bore into hers, suddenly they seemed darker than she thought they were. 

"There's nothing else I'd rather do than learn to bake these pies with you." There was absolute truth and sincerity in his words and the way he said 'you' made her feel like the only person in the world, it was a pretty amazing feeling, to be in his radius. Suddenly she knew why there was so much fan adoration for him online. 

She shifted a bit and bumped her knee on his thigh. She mumbled a sorry and tried to focus again but her brain was already whirling top speed away from her. Oh no. Don't you dare, Darcy Lewis! She scolded herself. She knew this feeling... It was the same feeling she had about Milo Ventimiglia after the first season of Heroes, and Ryan Gosling after... Well after watching any Ryan Gosling movie. She tried to slam the brakes on her thoughts but it was too late. 

She had a crush. 

On Captain America. 

Fuck.

Actually, she'd never met him in Cap mode officially, so she supposed she had a crush on Steve Rogers, which was only slightly less insanely stupid. But it was still stupid and insane! He was only spending time with her because she was the one person in the compound that can cook without someone getting ill, and let her not forget he's a million times out of her league, a league she wasn't even in because she had a boyfriend. A stupid boyfriend in stupid London. 

Right, she was a grown up, she could appreciate a mans attractiveness and personality without it being a big deal. Even if she was now wondering what said man would look like shirtless, she wondered if she could hack any computers to find some pictures of him sans shirt. Those leaked SHIELD files must have had at least one photo in. But apart from that bit of curiousness it wasn't like she was actually going to act on her inappropriate feelings. Yep, this was just a little temporary crush, more of an fleeting thought than anything, and she'd get over it in a day or two. A week tops, Darcy assured herself as she tried not to look at Steve too guiltily. Okay, maybe two. 

After she'd found those photos... 

Shit! She realised she hadn't actually been listening to him at all. Damn those blue blue eyes. 

"Sorry, I spaced out. What were you saying?"

"Er, the MoMA event next week." He ran his hand through his hair in a habit Darcy was noticing he only did when he was nervous. "I'm going on my own, and Natasha said you were going to be on your own as well, so I though maybe we could hang out alone together." 

"Alone together?" She raised an eyebrow but her smile showed she wasn't really mocking him. 

"Yeah, unless you don't want to. We don't have to arrive together so you won't get photographed with me-" He started looking flustered and she didn't have the heart to let him ramble on any longer. 

"Steve." She gently placed her hand on his arm to make him pause and take a breath. "I would be honoured to keep you company. I think everyone here is going. I was gonna just share a car with Jane and Thor, but you can totally join us." She offered with a friendly smile. 

Steve visibly relaxed and Darcy had to wonder if he found it this difficult to speak to most people when he wasn't giving commands. "Right. That's great. Thank you, Darcy. I really appreciate it." He was looking at her again like before, like she was the most important person to him and Darcy had to avert her gaze and clear her throat a little to not get lost in it. How could he be so awkward one moment then utterly charming the next? 

"Just let me know what colour you're wearing so we don't clash. Oh, and I love dancing, so you better bring your A Game to the dance floor." 

"Dancing?" His eyebrows shot upwards. "I- I don't dance." His voice had just enough shock and fear in it for Darcy to notice. 

"Aren't you from the 40's? I thought you got taught that as school as standard. Don't worry, it's super easy. All you gotta do is hold onto the other person and sway." She tried to reassure him but he wasn't having any of it. 

"Really, Darcy. I'm sure Thor or Bruce or Tony would happily dance with you but I... I can't. I'm sorry." His sad face was almost too much to handle. She had a feeling that there was more to this than he was letting on, but even her and her famous inability to filter anything that came out of her mouth managed to not pry any further. 

"No big whoop dawg." She cringed at her own lame phrase, hoping he'd chalk it up to 'modern slang' and not her failed attempt at acting cool. "So..." She bit her lip as she tried to think of another subject matter that didn't make him look like a puppy she had kicked. She noticed him looking at her teeth and let go of her lip immediately. "Sorry, bad habit." She mumbled, mainly to herself. 

"I used to bite my nails." Steve offered in a way of understanding and Darcy wondered if he was ever not accommodating. 

"What helped you stop?" Her voice was softer now, less excitable but still interested in everything he was saying. 

He struggled. "Maybe the serum. Maybe I was just suddenly too busy to do it." 

Darcy tilted her head to the side slightly, taking in the way he looked at his hands and before she could stop she'd opened her mouth. 

"Do you ever miss life before this? Before the serum?" Her eyes widened and she almost clasped her hands over her mouth but the words were already out there so she just cringed a little and smiled apologetically as she waved her hand about. "Sorry. Ignore me. I shouldn't have asked. Too many documentaries about you in high school, just made me curious." 

"No, no really it's okay. I do and I don't. I don't miss the frustration, wanting to do something but not being able to. I don't miss the asthma, the coughing, the sickness." He looked a million miles away as he gently touched the side of his mouth in thought. "I miss how simple life was, a life without aliens and monsters and killer robots... You knew who you were and what you wanted, job, wife, kids. Now it's not so simple." 

"I guess aliens dropping from the sky do put a kink in the whole life goals thing." Darcy agreed knowingly, she was tempted to reach out and stroke his arm in comfort but decided against it. "But it'll happen, Steve. You're a great guy and a good man, unless the universe is totally fucked up, you will get everything you deserve."

"Just not necessarily the way I initially planned it." He agreed, although it sounded more like he was quoting someone else than actually believing in the words he said. 

"Exactly." Darcy made a little fist and punched his upper arm. He glanced down as if it was a tickle. "You didn't plan it, but you're still standing." She said as she shot him her best winning smile. 

"That phase, I know it. Is that a movie reference or something?" The little line between his eyebrows appeared and Darcy should not have been that attracted to him when he looked so confused. 

"It's... It's something my Mom used to say." Darcy sighed and sat back on the sofa, suddenly wanting to put some space between her and the world. "Ironically, she got cancer. She died a few months after being diagnosed." 

"I'm so sorry, Darcy." His voice was completely sympathetic and totally genuine. She just waved a hand dismissively. 

"It's okay. That was, God, it was nearly 8 years ago now." She almost felt like laughing, the memory felt both longer and closer than 8 years. 

"How old were you?" Steve's blue eyes wouldn't focus on anything but her, his mouth is a line and forehead wrinkled up in concern. 

"18. I took a year away from going to Culver to take care of things." It was surprisingly easy to talk to Steve about this, maybe because he wasn't trying to wrap her up in a hug or overly soppy words like Jane or Ian instantly did the few times the subject came up. 

"What about your Dad?"

"My Mom and him weren't together. I've actually never met the man, well, not properly. I know who he is, but... My Mom had enough money for me to look after everything and then myself until Stark Industry's gave me a job that actually pays." She laughed and reached for her drink on the table, taking a brief sip. 

"Oh. I... I didn't know my Father either. I was 14 when my Ma passed." Steve's voice was quieter than usual but Darcy felt like she'd been punched by the words. 

"Oh God, I'm sorry Steve. I forgot you lost your Mom too. 14... That must have sucked." He just shrugged and she guessed he felt the same sort of distance she did to the sad truth. She still missed her Mom, daily, there were times when all she wanted was to phone home and cry or vent to her, the hear her voice, even thought it wasn't possible, but after 8 years... It got easier. 

"It did. Buck's family were good to me though. Too good." 

"We should start a group, Orphans'R'Us or something. You, me and Natasha." Darcy joked, trying to lighten the mood but remind Steve that he wasn't alone as she drank the last of her drink. 

"Don't forget Tony." 

Darcy almost choked on the Diet Coke. It took her a minute of coughing and wiping the rogue drops of liquid from her face and top before she could speak again. "Sorry. Wrong hole." She tried to explain as Steve worriedly patted her on the back, trying to help but not knowing the best way how. "Yeah... I forgot about Stark." She said nodding awkwardly. "Anyway. It's late. I should probably get to bed. Work tomorrow and all." 

Steve looked at the clock on the wall and his eyes widened. "Is that the time? I didn't realise it had gotten so late." As if on queue he yawned as he stood up and stretched. It took all of her willpower not to look down at the sliver of stomach skin that was exposed as he lifted his arms. Nope. She was already flustered enough not to add that to the mix. 

"Yeah. Time flies..." She gathered up her bits and pieces, throwing him a smile. 

"It does." He agreed as they headed to the door. "Hey, Darcy." He called out, causing them to pause just by the door. "I... Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed spending time with you." His grin was large and sleepy and Darcy felt her breath catch in her throat at just how handsome and perfect he was. 

"That's okay. I... I really needed this." She said honestly. "We'll make an excellent pie maker out of you yet! Same time tomorrow?" She announced quickly, needing space as she opened the door and slipped out of the room before he could answer. "Night Captain!" She called out behind her as she headed towards her room at a faster than usual pace. 

She only stopped to calm down once her bedroom door was closed. Maybe it wasn't just a crush... She couldn't stop the niggling feeling of how easy and fast time went with Steve. Or that she'd spoken to him about more things in two evenings than she had spoken about to Ian in past three months. Jesus Christ, she'd almost let her secret slip! Something that had only nearly happened once or twice with Jane in all the years they'd know each other. She was crushing bad on Steve and there was no stopping it now it had fully developed. 

Well, she didn't plan it, but she was still standing and could totally handle a few misplaced feelings. No one would get hurt. 

Little did she know that Steve was currently walking slowly back to his rooms, unable to repress the smile on his face, he didn't plan it, he didn't even know he wanted it, but he was finally starting to feel something real and he could tell Darcy was as well. He'd even worked up enough guts to ask her out to the MoMA event, granted just as friends, but she hadn't rejected him like he imagined all day. Bucky would be proud.

He lay on his bed, feeling the most relaxed he had in months. "Tomorrow." He said to aloud but still quietly to himself. "First thing tomorrow I'm gonna ask her out." He promised before drifting into sleep easily, dreams of full lips, long dark curls and bright eyes. 

 

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please Kudos and Review! I love to hear what you all think. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine so point any and all of them out so I can fix them. 
> 
> Lots of love!
> 
> Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please kudos and review. It is much appreciated :-)


End file.
